Love Meeting In The City That Never Sleeps
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: After two years Derek goes looking for Casey to finally make her love him. Please R&R. I don't own Life With Derek Please Please Review
1. Chapter 1

New York City, New York.

March 25, 2011

10:05 PM

"How come I offer to take you anywhere you want to go and you choose New York?" Sam asked me as I took in the glow of the big apple. We were standing in Time Square and I suddenly knew why Casey chooses this place, it was amazing.

"What can I say you only turn twenty once." I said as I looked I pulled out a set of pictures from my pocket. I looked at the one taken on the stairs behind me. I looked at the back of the picture and read the words to myself. 'You would love it here. – Love C.'

"Dude what you are looking at." Sam said as he took the pictures from my hand. "Oh no, you came here to find her." He said as he looked at me.

"I have to talk to her." I said as I looked at him. "I just have to dude." I said as I took my pictures back.

"It's been two years." He said. "What is going to happen if she found someone new?" He asked me.

"She told me she loved me and then left. I have to try." I said as I looked around. "If she has moved on then we saw this." I said as I noticed a street vender with Justin Beiber and Taylor Swift posters. "Do you know where this is?" I asked the woman as I held up the next picture to her.

"I will tell you if you buy something." She said as she looked at me.

"Smart woman." I said as I looked at her table. A black and white picture caught my eye. "Marti will love this." I said as I picked it up.

"Ten dollars." The woman said. I handed her the money and she handed my picture back. "Soho, that's all I know." She said. I took my pictures and walked away.

"Okay Sam where the hell is Soho?" I asked him.

"I have no fucking clue." He said as he looked at me. "But, can we go in here?" He asked me as we stood in front of the Disney store.

"Do I want to know?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Emma." He said with a laugh. Sam had met a girl right after graduation and managed to knock her up. So, he got Emma. Who I might add is the cutest baby since Marti.

"Oh yeah, she is with Mary this week isn't she?" I asked as we walked into the store.

"Yeah, when I dropped her off yesterday morning she cried." He said as he looked around. "It broke my heart, but she has to learn to like her mother." He said as he picked up a pink princess dress. "This is too big for her isn't?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I think so. What about a Perry stuffed animal?" I asked as I looked at him.

"She does love that show." He said as he picked up the stuffed platypus.

"See that wasn't hard at all." I said as I looked at him.

"Maybe I should get her a Mickey too." He said as he picked up a stuffed mouse too. "Okay we can get out of here." He said as he looked at me. We walked up to the counter to check out. There was a girl about our age standing there after Sam had paid I had the thought to show the girl the pictures.

"Do you know any of these places?" I asked her.

"What tracking down a lost love?" She asked with a laugh as she studied the pictures.

"He actually is." Sam said.

"Oh sorry." She said as she looked up for a minute. "This place is a club called Pixie's, I think. Don't hold me on that." She said as she looked at me. She took a piece of paper and wrote down an address. "It is just down the road from here." She said as she handed me the paper. "You will know the building because as you approach it there is a poster with a girl on it. Young, brown hair. She sings there on the weekends. I think her name it Masey… no Casey." She said.

"Casey?" I asked as I looked at Sam. "That could be her." I said to him before I practically pulled him out of the store. We caught a cab to the address that the cashier had given us. It wasn't long till I saw the poster she was talking about. I smiled at the familiar face. She looked the same with her hair curled and her blue eyes staring at me.

"Wow, she looks great." Sam said as he looked at the poster as I snapped a picture of it.

"I don't know why you seem surprised." I said as we walked to the front of the building. I noticed there was a line.

"I can't believe I am standing on a street in New York City waiting in a line just so you can try to hunt down a girl you haven't seen in two years. Oh not to mention she is your fucking step sister." He said as he looked at me.

"Right, because you could be watching Cinderella and picking up juice boxes." I said as I looked at him.

"Dude, that is cold." He said as he looked at me.

"So is dissing on this." I said as I looked at him. "I work my ass off in a record store I built up to success in a year. I have wanted to do this for years." I said as I looked at him. "Nothing will stop me from seeing her."

"It's going to be a long week." He said as he looked at the line.

"Yeah well I don't think it helps your image carrying Disney store bags." I said as I looked at him.

"Well, I asked you in the cab if we could just come here tomorrow and you jumped down my throat." He said.

"What if she isn't here tomorrow?" I asked him.

"What if she isn't here tonight?" He asked back.

"Shut up." I said as we moved forward. I tried to listen really hard to see if I recognized the voice inside, but I couldn't hear hardly anything. I looked up at the sky I tried to find a star to wish on, but there wasn't any there. Nope there were just street lights, very bright street lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey McDonald's Dressing Room, Pixie's Night Club

New York City, New York

March 25, 2011

11:40 PM

Casey POV

"Doll, are you getting ready for your second set?" Margie asked as she came walking into the room. She was the owner of the club who gave me a chance as a waitress two years ago, then upgraded me to the main act six months later when the girl who had this job got knocked up. I looked back at her. She was in her sixties, but you couldn't tell it. She was thin with long black hair. Honestly, she reminded me of Cher.

"Yeah, I just need to finish this." I said as I looked down at the birthday card that was in front of me. It was a Taylor Swift card with glitter and some cliché happy birthday wish on the outside. I was sure Derek would get a laugh out of it. I wrote simply 'Happy Birthday, D – Love C. May you have such a good party on your twentieth it takes till your twenty-first to remember.' Before I placed some more snapshots I had taken with my 1960's camera I found at a thrift shop when I first moved here. Each one had something written on the back. I licked the envelope shut before I quickly scribbled a London, Ontario address on it. "Can you be a dear and send this out for me?" I asked her because he male friend worked at the post office.

"Sure, doll." She said as she took to envelope. "Now go rock my club." She said with a laugh. I never thought my life would end up this way. That was what I thought every night when I walked out on stage. That was also what I wrote first in all those letters I had never sent to Derek. They sat on a desk in the studio apartment I have been living in. Along with the pictures I had taken of his record shop when I had gone home last year. I was disappointed when I realized that Derek had gone to visit his mother that weekend. I always wanted to hear what he would have said if I hadn't ran out of the house that night. I had the guts to tell him how I felt and kiss him. But, I guess I was too scared of rejection to hear what was going to happen next. The next day I was on a plane and off to start a new life in New York. I pictured myself staying at NYU and falling for a 'good guy'. However, NYU lasted a whole semester before I got bored. I found myself waitressing here as I worked with a few friends to open our own clothing store. Mia, Ellie, and I finally did it. We opened 'Black Sheep Fashions' late last year. We only sell the clothes that we design and people in this area love that.

"Break a leg." Ricky the sound guy said as I walked towards the stage with the rest of the band.

"Thanks." I mouthed to him before I took my spot on center stage. I waited there for the music to start and the lights to go on. I was half way through my set when I saw his face in the crowd. The music for the next song started up and my queue came, but my eyes were glued to him. I was frozen. I turned to Gary the guitarist and mouth "Saved My heart." He got the picture as he turned to everyone else and they started to play the slow love song that I knew would reach Derek. "If I saved my heart for you, will I ever have your love? I know that some dreams don't come true, only fools won't give them up…" I sang as I looked at him. "…Will you ever feel it too, If I saved my heart for you…" Please don't let him leave. I finally had the chance to do things right this time. "…I want a love that knows no boundaries; I want a love that wears no mask…" I could feel the joy that I missed the past few years. "…Love is such a fragile gift, when it's someone you feel magic with, will you ever say you do? If I saved my heart for you…" After the show was over Margie caught me.

"I loved how you switched things up out there." She said as she looked at me. "So, who is he, doll?" She asked me.

"Sorry I will tell you tomorrow. I can't let him go." I said as I ran pasted her. I walked out into the crowd and searched to the best of my abilities. "Derek!" I yelled over the music that was starting up. "Where the hell did you go?" I asked myself. I just looked around until a familiar pair of brown eyes locked with mine.

"Casey." He said as I walked towards him.

"Derek." I said as I looked into his eyes. "Happy Birthday." I said as I hugged him. I pulled away thinking he would say 'Good show', but instead his lips covered mine. I didn't want to let go of him. I didn't want that kiss to end, but he pulled away.

"I love you, Case." He said as he looked into my soul through my eyes.

"I love you." I said before I kissed him.

"Hello, remember me." I heard someone say from behind us.

"Shut up, Sam." I said as I looked at Derek. "Sam! Oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever." I said to him as I looked behind Derek.

"Yeah about two years." He said as Derek let go of me, so I could talk to him.

"How is what's her face?" I asked as I couldn't remember the last high school girlfriend he had.

"Crystal, I honestly don't know. We broke up right after you left." He said as he looked at me. "Then I met Mary and we had Emma." He said as he looked at me.

"You have a daughter, congrats." I said as I looked at him.

"Thanks." He said.

"Why don't we get out of here?" I asked. "I know this diner about a block over."

"Let's go then." Derek said as he took my hand. I was so happy to have him back. I don't care if it took him two years to come get me. My Prince came.

**Song is If I Saved My Heart For You by Carrie Underwood. **


	3. Chapter 3

Andy's Diner

New York City, New York

March 26, 2011

1:29 AM

Derek POV

I was in heaven as I sat down at that diner catching up with Casey. "I opened up my own record store." I said as I looked at her. "See I didn't turn out to be a complete loser." I said with a laugh.

"I know." She said as she looked at me. "I went home for a weekend last year and saw it."

"Where was I?" I asked her.

"According to George with your mother." She said as she looked at me. "Edwin thought it would be best if no one told you."

"Damn." I said as I thought back to the one weekend I had spent with my mother before she got remarried.

"May I take your order?" A waitress asked as she looked at the man who appeared to be her boss, a small Asian man, who was singing Bad Romance.

"I want whatever he had." I said with a laugh as I focused in on the tone death Asian.

"He is doing that sober." She said with a laugh.

"Ellie have you ever thought of pouring milk down the karaoke machine?" Casey asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, but it makes him so happy." The waitress said as she looked at Casey.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"I would hope so we are business partners." Ellie said with a laugh. I just looked at Casey. "Oh you don't know about the shop." She said as she backed away. "Have fun."

"What you aren't the only one who owns their own business." She said with a smile. "A clothing store, if you want to know. I design clothes now." She said as she looked at me.

"That is cool." Sam said as he looked at her.

"No, that is awesome." I said as I hugged her.

"Hands off the bestie." Ellie said as she came back with a round of milk shakes. "Complements of the chef." She said as she turned to look at the creepy looking middle age man who was looking waving at us.

"Carlos, I am never going to sleep with you." Casey said as she looked at the man.

"Well, it's worth a try." He said.

"You guys want to sing." The Asian dude asked us.

"I will do it if Ellie does it with me." Casey said as she looked at her friend.

"Have one of your man friends do it." Ellie said as she walked away.

"Derek?" She asked.

"Fine." I said as I looked at her. So, in the empty dinner I stood up with Casey and sang Tik Tok for Sam and the Asian man. I am sure my face turned bright red when Sam started taking pictures. "Oh the things I will do for you." I said as we sat back down.

"We haven't seen each other in two years; we deserve to have some fun." She said with a laugh.

"That was not fun." I said as I looked at her.

"Lier." She said as she looked at me.

"This is fun." I said as before I kissed her.

"Looks like you chick is taken, Carlos." I heard Ellie say, but I didn't pull away. I was going to have my movie perfect moment. That was until a flash went off.

"Sam." I said as I turned to look at him.

"What I want to remember my trip to the big apple and I have a feeling this is what the whole trip is going to be." He said as he looked at us.

"I can show you two around the city tomorrow." Casey said with a smile. "I will even call in if you want me to."

"You would do that for me?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said before she turned to Ellie. "Hey, Ellie I need tomorrow off. I think I have the flu." She said with a laugh.

"Okay." Ellie said with a laugh. We spent about another hour before I put Sam in a cab heading back to the hotel. Me on the other hand I followed the love of my life to the studio apartment in the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

Casey McDonald's Apartment

New York City, New York

March 26, 2011

3:17 AM

Derek POV

I was expecting to find Casey's apartment in perfect order. However, I was proved wrong. She had her two love seats pushed against on wall and two chairs smashing her dinning set to the other. In the middle there were a couple of manikins. "Sorry for the mess, but I need to finish my summer collection." She said as she tossed her purse on a table in the entry way. I made my way towards a picture hanging on the wall. The only picture hanging on the wall was of me and her at our high graduation. "Lizzie gave me that when she came to visit last year." She explained from across the room. Why didn't I think of Lizzie? I never even asked her where to find Casey. Not that she would tell me.

"It fits." I said as I looked at her.

"Not really, but it's the only picture I have of you." She said as she looked at me. "You want something to drink?" She asked me as she walked into another room.

"What the hell is this a kitchen or a closet?" I asked as I walked into her tiny little kitchen.

"Derek, water, milk, or beer?" She asked me with a smile.

"Miss. Goody-two shoes has beer." I said shocked.

"Why are you surprised, don't you remember the first time we met?" She asked me with laugh as she grabbed two beers from the fridge.

"Oh I remember." I said as my mind traveled back to the summer before George and Nora got married.

_ "Okay, there is beer here Derek." Mac said as we walked into a house party. I was staying my mother in Toronto for the summer. Mac was her neighbor's son. A complete geek, but when that is the only person you know he seemed pretty cool._

_ "Chill. You don't have to drink." I said as I looked at him. "Actually how about you not drink anything why we are here." I said as I looked at him. "I have a feeling the punch is spiked." I said with a laugh as I looked at a pretty girl drinking the red punch who was so clearly hammered. _

_ "Dude, that is Casey from across the street." He said as he looked at the girl. _

_ "The bitch you told me about?" I asked as I looked at her._

_ "Yeah, that's her." He said. It was later that night when I was hitting on another girl that she bumped into me. She was beautiful and amazing. She was tripping over the words to Bowling for Soups '1985'. _

_ "I am so sorry." She said as she turned to look me in the eyes. One of her friends ran up to her causing her to spill her drink on me. "Oh my god, I am really sorry." She said as she looked at me. She was to the point of falling down drunk. _

_ "It's fine." I said as I took a hold of her waist. Now normally I wouldn't do this, but Mac made it clear this wasn't her. "Why don't I take you home?" I asked her. _

_ "No, I am fine. I have my keys somewhere." She said as she started to pat herself down. _

_ "On the other hand how about we walk." I said as I looked at her. _

_ "Mac, I will be back." I said to my friend before I walked towards the door._

_ "This isn't me." She said we walked out the door. We didn't get to the end of the driveway before the puking started. _

_ "I know." I said as I walked her home. I was surprised the next day when she caught me at the mailbox and thanked me for walking her home. That was what started the best summer of my life. _

"You still owe me a pair of shoes." I said with a laugh as I took one of the beers from her.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening. After all we are even now. Don't you remember the day we realized we were step-sibs?" She asked with a laugh.

_"I can't believe this you go away for a week and come back married." I said to my father as he set the table for the first family dinner. _

_ "Derek, be nice to Nora and her girls." He said as the doorbell rang. _

_ "What her name is Nora?" I asked as I started to piece things together. _

_ "Yeah." He said as he walked to the door._

_ "And you met her in Toronto?" I asked as my stomach turned. _

_ "Yeah." He said as he opened the door. _

_ "Derek!" I heard Casey squeal. _

_ "Casey!" I said as I looked at my father. "I can't believe you." I said as I looked at him. _

_ "Did I miss something?" My father asked as I sat down. _

_ "Derek and I went out." Casey answered. "When he spent the summer with his mother?" _

_ "So this is the reason you asked to go to mom's for the holiday's?" Edwin asked as he looked at Casey. "She is hot." _

_ "You were coming back?" She asked as she looked at me. _

_ "Yeah, but that doesn't matter. You are my sister now." I said. It was right after that the chunks went flying. I was thinking about the fact I am now related to someone I almost did it with. I thought she would have squealed at the sight of puke on her shoes. She just laughed._

_ "I guess we are even now." She said with a smile. That was the last time I looked at her as my Casey. After that I was forced to see her as a sister, but I failed at that a lot._

"Yeah we are even." I said with a laugh as I sat down on her small sofa. I sat there looking into her eyes and I couldn't help but say "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I wrote you a couple letters. I tried to call, but I never thought you felt the same way." She said as she looked at me.

"Casey, I have loved you since the day I met you." I said as I looked at her. I wanted to kiss her, but I stopped myself. Looking in her bright blue eyes I knew I wasn't willing to lose her again. "Marry me?" I said as I looked at her.

"Derek, I can't. I have a life here and yours is in Canada." She said as she looked at me.

"I can't go through losing you again." I said as I looked at her.

"It doesn't have to be like that." She said as she looked at me. "We can talk all the time and visit each other when we can." She said as she looked at me.

"That's a start." I said as I looked at her.

"Isn't that all we need right now?" She asked me.

"For now." I said as I leaned into kiss her. I loved her and this was the time I waited for since I went home that summer.

"I can't believe we missed so much time." She said before she kissed me again. I knew we could make it up in no time because a love like ours knows no time.


	5. Chapter 5

Gray's Papaya

New York City, New York

March 26, 2011

12:06 PM

Casey's POV

"Okay, so this is part of the New York experience?" Derek asked as he looked at me. "A hot dog joint?"

"Of course, this is where you can get the best hot dogs in the city." I said as I looked at him. "Now you and Sam stand there and I will take your picture." I said as I pulled out my relic of a camera.

"Damn Case that is a camera?" Sam asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah." I said as I took the picture. "It's a damn good camera." I said as I put it back.

"Sam take a picture of Casey and me." Derek said as he pulled me close to him. I was looking at him when the camera went off.

"Look how great that picture is." Sam said as he showed me the picture. "See on these camera's you can see how the picture turns out." He said with a laugh.

"Shut up and get you hot dog. We have many things to see in little time." I said with a smile.

"So, where are we right now?" Derek asked me as we walked out of the hot dog place.

"On Broadway." I answered as I looked at him.

"So this is where all the plays are?" He asked me.

"Yeah if we went a few more blocks up we would run into the theater district." I said as I looked at him. "But, I am taking you to Wall Street." I said with a smile. I couldn't help, but notice that every time Derek and I got close Sam's flash went off. We spent a couple hours just walking around the city before I had the ideal to take them on the ferry.

"I see why you love this place so much." Derek said as he looked out at the Statue of Liberty.

"It is so much cooler than home isn't?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I don't know I love anywhere I am if you are by my side." He said before he kissed me. And there was the flash again. "Sam come on." He said as he pulled away from me.

"What you want to remember this trip don't you?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course I do." Derek said as he looked at me. It was later when we were in Soho almost to the shop when I was thinking about the night before. How easy Derek made it seem for us to get married. I found myself stopped in the middle of the street. "Casey what is wrong?" Derek asked me. I found myself just kissing him. Sam's camera flashed again. "What was that for?" He asked.

"That's my way of taking back what I said last night and saying yes." I said as I looked at him.

"This is great." He said as he looked at me. "We are getting married." He said as he looked at Sam.

"You two should get married this week." Sam said with a laugh. "You know before your bad lucky kicks in."

"We can. In Central Park. I am sure everyone could get down here before next Saturday." He said as he looked at me.

"Let's do it." I said as I looked at him.

"Sam start making calls." He said as he looked at his friend. I practically pulled him all the way to the shop.

"Ellie, Mia stop what you are working on I need a wedding dress by Saturday." I said as we walked into the little space.

"Who is getting married?" Mia asked as she looked at me.

"I am." I said as I looked at Derek.

"Why are you only giving us a week?" She asked.

"Because I have waited too long to be with him." I answered before I kissed Derek.


	6. Chapter 6

McDonald-Venturi Home

London, Ontario

March 26, 2011

7:30 PM

Lizzie POV

"So, Edwin told me there is a dance on Saturday are you going?" My mother asked me as she set the table for dinner.

"No. Why would I?" I said as I looked at her. Edwin came down the stairs with Marti and Simon.

"That means no one asked her." Edwin said with a laugh. That is when the phone rang. George came in the living room.

"Hold on Derek I am putting you on speaker." He said as he placed the phone on the kitchen table and we all gathered around. "Okay we are all here." He said.

"What are you guys all doing on Saturday?" Derek asked as I sat down.

"I have a date." Edwin said as he looked at me.

"Well, then cancel it. I need you guys to come to New York." Derek said.

"What did you do? You aren't in jail are you?" My mother asked as she looked at the phone.

"No, I am not in jail." Derek said with a laugh. "Hold on I think Casey might want to tell you this." He said.

"Just put it on speaker." I heard Casey say in the back ground.

"Okay there you go." Derek said.

"Can you guys hear me?" Casey asked.

"Yeah we hear you what's going on?" I asked.

"Well, we really would like it if you came to New York on Saturday…" Casey said.

"Because we are getting married." Derek said. The faces around me went white, then smiles came on their faces. I think everyone was expecting this to happen one day. After all they were so in love before the whole step-sib thing happened.

"Can't you two do this some other time?" Edwin asked. "This is Ashley Clark we are talking about."

"Edwin!" Casey squealed. "This is a marriage we are talking about."

"Why are you guys getting married so soon anyways?" Edwin asked.

"We have bad luck." Derek said. "Come on I find a girl I love and my dad marries her mother. That is bad luck."

"I told them." Another voice said from the background.

"Sam?" Marti asked.

"Yeah, it's me. I got caught up in Derek's plan to find Casey." He answered.

"Damn I feel sorry for you." Edwin said.

"Language." George said as he looked at his son.

"Hey Derek is marrying his step-sister." Edwin said. "But, I can't say damn."

"It's different." George said.

"So, are we going to see you guys?" Derek asked.

"Of course." My mother said.

"Great. I think Casey will want to Skype you later, but we are going out for dinner. So, I will see you all Saturday." Derek said before he hung up.

"This is great." George said as he looked at all of us.

"You think so because I am not convinced." My mother said as she sat down.

"They love each other." Marti said with a smile.

"I know." Mom said before she looked down at her empty plate. I could tell it was going to be a long week by her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Cupcake Queen Bakery

New York City, New York

March 27, 2011

10:03 AM

Casey POV

"You know some interesting places." Derek said as we walked into Ellie's mother's bakery. Ellie's folks treat me like family so I knew that Peach's bakery was the only place to get a high quality cake in our time limit.

"Casey!" Peach squealed as she ran up to give me a hug. Ellie got a lot of her looks from her mother. They shared the same long curly black hair, the same bright smile, the same bright green eyes, but more importantly the same big heart. "I wasn't expecting to see you till next weekend. What is going on?" She asked.

"I am here for a cake." I said as I looked at her. I pulled Derek closer to me.

"You came to the right place this is the best bakery in New York." She said as she looked at me then to Derek. "You told him that right?"

"No, she didn't." Derek said as he looked at me. "But, we do have a lot going on." He said as he looked at Peach.

"Just smile and go with it or she will show you the award." I said as I smiled at him.

"Now that you mention it." Peach said as she pulled Derek over to the counter. "I do have an award to prove it." She showed him the glitter and finger-painted award.

"Your kids make that for you?" Derek asked as he studied it.

"My grandbabies actually." She said with a smile. "Now what kind of cake do you need sweetie?" She asked me.

"A wedding cake." I said as I looked at Derek.

"You're getting married?" She asked me as her face lite up.

"On Saturday." I replied.

"Well that is a time crunch, but I can get it done for you, Casey." Peach said as she looked at us. "To think I thought you would end up with one of my boys. Poor Tony will be heartbroken." She said with a laugh.

"You need me Peach." Tony said as he walked up behind her. Tony was one of Peach's step-son. That's why Tony had his family's Brooklyn accent. Peach, a total Manhattan princess, met Angelo about seven years ago and got married. Therefore combining their families. Peach had two daughters: Ellie and Aubrey. Angelo on the other hand had five children: Tony, Carlos, Jason, Mary, and the baby Clare.

"No sweetie, I was just telling Casey you will be heartbroken to know that she is getting married." Peach explained.

"What happened? I talked to you last week and you were still hung up on Derek?" Tony asked.

"That's me Derek." Derek said as he looked at Tony.

"Well, congrats." Tony said as he looked at us. "Let me guess it is going to be a purple princess fairy tale theme."

"More like a thrown together in a week theme." Derek said with a laugh.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Tony asked.

"God no, I just don't want to give Derek a chance to leave me again." I said as I looked at Derek.

"Okay then, well I got to go take some cupcakes over to Ellie." Tony said.

"Oh really taking them to Ellie, you sure it's not just an excuse to see Mia?" I asked him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said as he walked away.

"Red velvet is Mia's favorite." I called after him.

"That is funny it's your favorite too." Derek said as he looked at me.

"That it is." I said as I smiled at him.

"So about this cake are we doing to do red velvet?" Peach asked.

"I think we will go with just vanilla." I said as I looked at her. "It's a people pleaser."

"And one red velvet cupcake." Derek added. "For my princess."

"You are so sweet." I said as I looked at him.

"You two are such a cute couple." Peach said as she looked at us. "Now what filling, let me guess the raspberry or pecan." She said.

"Can you let Derek taste the pecan?" I asked. The pecan filling was the best thing I have ever tasted.

"Oh god, this is good." Derek said as he took a bite of the filling Peach handed him. "We want this and does it come in a tin?" He asked.

"Unfortunately no." I answered him.

"That is a damn shame." He said as he took another bite.

"Okay then and decorations what color are your flowers?" Peach asked.

"We don't have flowers yet, but Ellie is making my sisters purple dresses." I said as I looked at her.

"I will let Angelo know you are coming in, but we will go ahead and use purple." She said as she looked at me. Angelo ran a flower shop a couple blocks over.

"Okay well I will talk to you later. We have a lot of stuff to get done." I said before we left the shop.

"So that is your secret American family?" Derek asked me as we walked down the street.

"They aren't a secret." I said as I looked at him. "When I first came here I had no one. Ellie was my roommate at NYU." I said as I looked at her.

"Did she quit too?" He asked me.

"Are you going to judge me?" I asked him.

"No, I was the one who kept Nora for killing you because of it." He said with a laugh. "I was just trying to figure how two girls go from a dorm at NYU to running a clothing store."

"Let me finish my story then." I said as I looked at him. "See I wasn't going home for the holidays because I didn't have the money."

"I would have given you the money." He said as looked at me.

"See I didn't really want to face you either. I mean the night I left wasn't the best moment for me." I said as I looked at him. "So Ellie invited me to stay with them. Long story short I dropped out of NYU, got the job at the club and kept bonding with Ellie. Somehow I ended up becoming like family with those guys." I said as I looked at him.

"That's nice." He said as he looked at me. "And I really wished you would have stayed that night." He said as he put his arm around me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course because I loved you since the night you puked on my shoes. And if you would have stayed just a minute longer I would have done this." He said before he looked into my eyes. "I love you more than anything in the world Casey." He said as he got down on one knee. "I should have done it this way the first time, but will you please do me the great honor of being my wife? Because I don't want to live another day without you by my side." He said as he pulled out a ring box.

"Derek I already said yes, you didn't have to get me a ring." I said as I looked at him.

"Yes I did because my princess deserves the best of the best." He said as he slid the diamond ring on my finger.

"I love you Derek." I said before I kissed him. I felt weird as people stared at us as they walked past us, but I was too wrapped up in the moment to actually give a shit.


	8. Chapter 8

McDonald-Venturi Home

London, Ontario

March 27, 2011

12:09 PM

Lizzie's POV

"I can't believe that you are getting married." My mother said into the phone as she talked with Casey about the wedding plans. I just turned to television up. "He didn't give you a ring to begin with?" She asked. "No,no,no I get how romantic that was." She said as she sat down in what was Derek's chair. "We are leaving tomorrow." She said. "No, we figured it would be okay. I mean they are pretty good kids." I am so sick of hearing about this stupid wedding. I am being pulled out of school for a week so we can be there for Casey. "Purple sounds get. I am sure Lizzie will love it." Not that it matters if I really do. That was when the doorbell rang. "Lizzie, be a dear and answer that." My mother said as she put the phone down for a millisecond. I walked over to answer the door. It was Jamie.

"Hey are you busy?" He asked as he walked in the house.

"No, I am just listening to my mother talk on the phone to Casey." I said as we stood in the doorway.

"I thought no one heard from Casey anymore since she went off to New York?" He asked as we stood there.

"Normally no, but she is getting married this week." I said as I looked at him.

"Oh that's nice she met someone new." Jamie said.

"She didn't really meet someone new." I said as I looked at him. "She is marrying Derek." I said as I led him to the kitchen.

"Well, that is great." He said as he looked at me funny. "Isn't it?"

"I don't know. Mom isn't sure if it is right and I am with her." I said as I looked at him. "Casey left here for a reason."

"And that reason is?" He asked.

"I am not sure." I said as I looked at him. "She loved him." I said. "We all knew it, but he tried to move on. I should feel this is wrong right? I mean they are my siblings."

"I don't know how you should feel. I just came to ask you to the dance, but you have plans." He said as he looked at me. "I should go." He said before he walked out the backdoor.

"Confused?" Edwin asked as walked in.

"A little." I said as I looked at him.

"Yeah me too." He said.

"So?" I asked.

"I don't know I am hiding from Nora." He said as he looked at me. "I will be in the back yard." I watched as he walked out. This is just great.

"Lizzie you okay with us bring Emma along?" My mother asked as she came in. "Derek really wants his goddaughter to be at the wedding."

"I don't care. I am sure Simon will love it." I said as I looked at her.

"Thank you for being such a great daughter." She said as she looked at me.

"I am a McDonald." I said before she put the phone back up to her ear.

"We would be happy to bring Emma." She said as she looked at her. "That would be so cute."

"I want to scream." I mumbled.

"What Lizzie?" Mom asked.

"Nothing." I said as I walked out of the room. "Run the other way." I said to George who was heading her way.

"Is she still on the phone?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Damnit that is long distance." He said as he headed towards the kitchen. "Don't forget to help Marti and Simon pack." He said to me.

"I won't." I said as I headed upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

New York City, New York

March 28, 2011

1:42 PM

Edwin POV

I have been in New York for less than two hours, but I already love this place. Granted this is probably mostly because I am not in school. No instead I am somewhere on Broadway with Sam and Derek enjoying a sandwich. However, I am not thinking about how kick ass this burger is or the fact that I am standing in the city that never sleeps. I am thinking about Lizzie. I was thinking about how she has been so distant lately, but I might have asked for it. I might have been to forward. Okay, I was to forward, but I love her. Why can't I pull her into the game closet and tell her that? Why can't I kiss her? Why did she leave? It isn't that weird. Hell, Derek and Casey are getting fucking married. Why am I so fucking focused on this chick? I could easily bag someone here. After all there are like a million girls here. "Are you okay, Dude?" Derek asked as he looked at me.

"Fine just jet-lagged." I answered as I looked at him.

"Just spill Dude." He said as he looked at him.

"I would rather not." I said as I looked at him. Then I looked over at Sam who was calling Lizzie for the fifth time. "Can you stop talking to her? Come on Marti and Simon have never been killed when she watches them, Emma will be fine." I said as I threw down my burger. Something is seriously wrong with me. Am I actually jealous that Lizzie answers for Sam? Yes I am.

"Okay, so the problem deals with Lizzie. Please tell me what the hell is going on. I will be easier talking to us dudes than Casey." He said as he looked at me.

"Well, see I may have made the next two years miserable." I said as I looked at him.

"What did you do?" Derek asked me.

"Did you get someone pregnant?" Sam asked.

"No I didn't I get anyone pregnant." I said as I looked at Sam and then turned to Derek. "Remember when I told you that I was starting to have feelings for a friend?" I asked hoping he would remember the conversation we had in the record store the day before he left for New York.

"Yeah." He said as he looked at me.

"Well, when you called and said that you were getting married… I don't I thought it might work. So, I told her I loved her and kissed her." I said as I looked down.

"Okay and this deals with Lizzie how?" Derek asked.

"It was Lizzie and she just walked away." I said as I looked at him. "She is just acting super weird now."

"Oh man." Derek said as he looked at me. "She has it bad for you."

"You think?" I asked.

"If she is anything like her sister." He said as he got up.

"Casey did that to you not the other way around." I said as we walked out of the small building.

"Not the first time." He said as he smiled at me. "Okay, I have to love Casey. If I didn't love her from the start I wouldn't have put up with it. The first time I met her she puked on my new shoes." He said as he looked me. "I told her I love you on our second date."

"That doesn't sound like you." I said as I looked at him.

"That's the thing with Casey; I am a different person…a better person when I am with her." He said as he looked at me.

"Damn, I don't know if I can handle this love thing if it turned Derek to mush." I said as I looked at him.

"You don't get a choice in the matter." He said as we walked around.

"Lovely." I said as I looked at him.

"So, where too?" Derek asked Sam who had Casey's list.

"To get fixed for our tuxes." He said as he looked at us.

"That sounds awful." I said as I looked at him.

"It makes Casey happy. That's all that matters." Derek said as he flashed his famous smile. Damn, this love thing is going to suck.


	10. Chapter 10

Black Sheep Fashions

New York City, New York

March 28, 2011

3:33 PM

Lizzie POV

So, this is New York? I don't love it. Maybe that is because I have too much on my mind to enjoy what is around me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about Edwin lately. There was the closet incident, but to make it worse he acts so cool about it. "You like it so far?" One of Casey's friends asked as she pulled out the manikin that held my partly finish bridesmaid dress.

"Yeah." I said as I looked the small young woman. She had long red hair and dark blue eyes. She was as small as Casey with perfect curves and skin as pale as a doll. "Casey loves purple doesn't she?" I asked as I looked at the purple dress.

"She is a freak about purple." The girl said as I looked at the dress. I was trying to focus long enough to remember her name, but I couldn't.

"Mia, can you take Emma to the potty?" The other friend of Casey's asked as she walked over.

"Sure thing, Ellie." Mia said as she reached for Emma's hand. Emma looked a lot like her mother. She had the tan skin and black hair. She had all the same facial features, but looks didn't matter. Sam raised Emma. Mary wanted to give her up. That little girl is the light of his life. No wonder why he keeps calling to check up on her. "You look very beautiful Miss. Emma." Mia said as she led the child towards the bathroom.

"Want to talk?" Ellie asked as she looked at me.

"No, I have nothing to talk about." I said as I looked at her.

"Really because you have romance problems written on your forehead. I have you dial that phone seven times since you have been here, but never call. You hang up on the calls you get. I am sure it must be easier talking to someone you don't know. Because you keep hiding it from Casey and Nora." She said as she looked at me.

"Fine." I said as I looked at her. "There is this guy and he kissed me. And told me he loves me, but he is a really close friend." I said as I looked at her.

"Do you fill the same way?" She asked me. That was the one question I didn't ask myself too much.

"No." I said, but I knew that wasn't true. "Yes." I said weakly.

"Tell him." She said. "Love is love. Don't let silly things hold you back." She said as she looked at me.

"El, I brought some cupcakes!" A young man called as he walked in.

"Tony do you always have to come in here yelling like a mad man." Ellie said as she looked at him. He was clearly Italian with a heavy accent of some sort.

"It wouldn't annoy you if I didn't sis." He said as he sat the cupcakes on the counter.

"I am not your sis. I am your step-sis." She said as she looked at him.

"You two remind me of Derek and Casey." I said with a laugh.

"They are step-sibs." The guy said in shock.

"Tony don't act dub you heard that story a million times." Ellie said as she hit him.

"What can I say I am a good listener." He said with a laugh. "Where is the bride to be?"

"In the back with most of her family." Ellie answered.

"Maybe I will go see what is going on." He said as he walked towards the door.

"No, you won't go get your ass back to the bakery." She said as she pushed him the other way.

"Whatever princess." He said as he walked out the front door. That is so Derek and Casey.

"Lizzie!" I heard my mother call for me.

"Better go, chica." Ellie said as she smiled at me. I walked into the mess that was the back room. There was shit for the wedding everywhere.

"What?" I asked as I saw my mother and Casey looking at another manikin.

"Do you think this dress is too old for Marti?" They asked.

"No." I said as I looked at the purple dress. So much purple. "Is that all?" I asked them.

"Yeah." My mother answered. I just went back to looking around the shop. That was until Derek came in with Edwin and Sam.

"Hey." Edwin said as he walked up to me.

"Hey." I said as I looked at him. Do something. Say something.

"Lizzie!" Someone called for me.

"Guess I should get going." I said as I looked at him. I was almost to the door leading to the backroom. When he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hold on." He said as he turned me around.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I want the truth."

"I have to go." I said as moved his hand. I walked into the back room. Stupid Lizzie.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

Casey's Apartment

New York City, New York

March 28, 2011

6:47 PM

Casey POV

"Tomorrow we all are going sightseeing." I told Marti as she watched me put the phone back on the hook after I order dinner for our whole gang.

"Awesome." She squealed as she followed me back into the living room. "If only we didn't have to stay at a hotel." She said as I watched Lizzie dancing with Ellie and Mia.

"Casey join them!" Derek called. I don't know how I got myself into this. I was standing in my living room in front of a group of my friends and family dancing with to an Ashley Tisdale song. I looked at Derek and smiled. I notice him lean over to Edwin and whisper. "Close your mouth."

"Come on Derek." I said as I pulled at him.

"No this is a girl's only dance. Nora join them." He said as he looked at my mother. I just sat down on his lap as the song changed to Cher's 'Just like Jesse James'. "You have a weird YouTube playlist." He said as he looked at my laptop which was providing the music.

"You don't remember?" I asked him.

"Remember what?" He asked as I pulled him up. Next thing he knew we were slow dancing in the middle of the room.

"We danced like this. In the middle of the restaurant." I said as I stared into his eyes.

"Everyone stared at us because we weren't supposed to be dancing in there." He said as he looked at me. "Our first date."

"Kiss me." I said as I looked at him. Just like I did that night years ago.

"Anything for you princess." He said before his lips met mine.

"Okay, father in the room." George said as he looked at us.

"Sorry we are just remembering." Derek said with his smirky smile.

"I took Casey out and this song came on." Sam said as he looked at us. "She ran out crying. It makes sense now." He said.

"What can I say? I met my Prince Charming already." I said as I looked at him. "We were meant to be."

"Mac asked about you last time I saw him." He said with a smile as the song changed again. Bowling for Soups '1985' came on and I just laughed.

"Tell him I haven't puked on you again." I said with a laugh.

"Yes, actually." He said with a smile.

"Let me guess this was the song that was playing when your eyes first met?" Ellie asked as she sat on the floor.

"Close, it was playing when Casey bumped into me and split beer on my pants." Derek said as he looked at me.

"Casey!" My mother squealed.

"That is right; I was falling over drunk when I met Derek." I said as I looked at my mother. I never told her that part.

"I would have thought it would have been Derek." George said as he laughed.

"I will get it." Derek said as the there was a knock at the door. "I love Chinese food." He said as he came back with bags of food.

"You love all kinds of food." I said with a smile.

"Not as much as I love you." He said as he looked at me. "Want me to prove it? I will once everyone leaves." He said as he pulled me close.

"Dude, there are little ears in the room." Sam said as he pointed to Emma and Simon who were playing with a bunch of scrap fabric.

"I can make you a doll out of that later." I told her as I picked them up and brought them over to the food.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"So, where are you two going to live?" Mia asked. I had been thinking about that a lot and I knew were would be best.

"London." I said.

"New York." Derek said at the same time.

"That is a turn of events." Nora said.

"You have everything in London." I said as I looked at him. "I can run things from there."

"But, you love New York." He said.

"We can visit a lot." I said as I looked at him.

"You are making me love you more." He said as he looked at me.

"You say that till I redecorate your whole apartment." I said as I looked at him.

"I have a house actually." He replied.

"A very nice house." My mother said as she looked at me.

"Even better." I said as I looked at my family.

"I can't believe we are losing our Canadian." Ellie said as everyone started to eat.

"It's sad." Mia replied as she looked at me. "Then again we could always hide in her suitcases."

"Road trip." Ellie said with a smile. "All we need is a Asian dude to hide in the trunk and it will be like senior year all over." She said with a laugh.

"I don't think I want to hear that story." I said as I sat down on the floor.

"Probably not it's an all about Tony story." She replied with a smile.

"How come we missed all the cool stuff? Now it's just you and Tony ripping each other's throats out." Mia said as she looked at Ellie.

"What can I say? We get worse with age." Ellie replied with a laugh. "Plus I have heard some of your high school stories Ms. Georgia Peach and you didn't need a cool Tony to have fun."

"Yeah well, you got me there." Mia replied with a smile. "See on what you missed out on?" She asked me. "You were too big of a goodie-goodie to have fun."

"Burn." Sam said as he looked at me.

"Please I was fun. You know that don't you Sam." I said as I looked at him.

"Yeah I am going to shut up now. I really don't want Derek to kill me." Sam said as he looked at me.

"Daddy bad." Emma said as she smiled up at her father.

"No, sweetie daddy's not bad. Uncle Derek is just mean." He said as he looked at his daughter.

"I feel like I should have stayed to figure out how Sam manged this one." I said as I looked at Emma. "What happened to waiting till marriage?" I asked him. I saw a sign of relief in Derek's face after that came out of my mouth.

"What happened to tell Derek your feelings and going to Queen's with him?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Things change." I said as I smiled at him.

"The same." He said as he looked at Emma. "But, I wouldn't change a thing."

"I think it's cute how great of father you are." Mia said as she looked over at Sam.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" Derek said with a laugh.

"Yeah your own." Mia replied.

"Haha." Derek said as he looked at her.

"You know you two could have made it easier on us and just got married in London, right?" Edwin asked.

"What is the fun in that?" I asked him. "You wouldn't get the New York magic."

"I want the New York magic." Marti said as she looked at me.

"Great now she is going to think this place is like Hogwrats." Lizzie said as she looked at me. "Couldn't you use another term?"

"Hey there is magic in this place just not magic magic. And if you walk down the streets enough you probably see a guy that sparkles." I said with a laugh. "But, that doesn't mean he is a vampire."

"No it means he is a flamer." Edwin said.

"Hey language." George said as he looked at his son.

"What's a flamer?" Marti asked.

"It's someone who spits fire." Sam replied.

"I want to be a flamer." Marti squealed causing the whole room to laugh.

"No you don't." He replied.

"Fine I want to be a princess." She said.

"That sounds great." Sam said as he looked at her. "I always thought Derek would be the most corrupting force in her life, but you all are horrible." He said as he pointed to us.

"Is living a little so bad?" Mia asked him.

"Yes, it is." He replied.

"We are just young and trying to have some fun." Mia said as she looked at him. "Try it sometime."

"Moving on, Casey what is our plan for tomorrow?" My mother asked.

"I don't really have a plan." I said as I looked at her.

"Wait, Casey doesn't have a plan since when does this happen?" Edwin said as he looked at me shocked.

"I am not as much as I planner as I used to be." I said as I looked at him.

"If she was would be having a wedding in a week? I think not." Derek said as he smiled at me. "Apparently New York made Casey start to follow the wind."

"She doesn't follow the wind, she follows the subway schedule." Mia said with a laugh.

"The wind sounds more exciting." Sam said as he looked at her. I could tell he was really starting to like her just by his face.

"Sam, dude, you are sounding like a chick." Edwin said as he looked at him.

"Must be the city." I said with a laugh.

"I don't care what it is, but make it stop." Edwin said as he laugh.

"I will try just for you." Sam said as he got up. "Where is your bathroom?"

"Across from the kitchen." I said as I looked at him.

"Just go to the space that looks like a closet and turn." Derek said with a laugh.

"It is not that small of a kitchen." I said as I threw an empty box at him.

"Yes, yes it is." He replied.

"I am taking Smerek's side on this." Marti said as she looked at her brother.

"What does it matter she rarely cooks?" Ellie asked.

"That is true." I said as I looked at Derek. "I tend to eat at their place so I don't have to cook."

"Because your kitchen is so small." He said with a laugh. I didn't fight him on it. I just looked around at all the people I loved and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Rockefeller Plaza

New York City, New York

March 29, 2011

12:06

Casey POV

"I can't believe you get to live here it is so cool." Marti said as she hugged the copy of the Twilight script that she bought a second ago from a street vender.

"Yeah, it's great." I said as I looked at her. "Maybe you will leave here one day." I said with a smile as I looked at my little sister.

"I don't know the fact that you dropped out of school to sing in a club might have blown that." Edwin said as he looked at me.

"You know, you will eat those words if she ever gets a recording deal." Lizzie said as she moved as far from him as she could, but still be with the group.

"She can't be that good of a singer." Edwin said as he looked at her.

"Excuse me." I said as I looked at him.

"What I am stating the truth?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Oh great, you have done it now." Derek said as he looked at Edwin.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked Derek.

"It means she has to prove you wrong." Derek said as he looked at me. "Go ahead blow his mind Casey." I just looked at him for a minute.

"You want me to sing here in Rockefeller Plaza." I said as I looked around the crowded area.

"Hell yeah." He said as he looked at me. "That is unless you are chicken." He said.

"Come on Casey you stood up in the middle of the Marti's play to help her sing. You got this." Lizzie said as she looked at me.

"Yeah." Marti said as she looked at me.

"You aren't really going to let Derek call you a chicken are you?" Sam asked.

"What would I even sing?" I asked as I looked at them.

"Jesse James." Mia said as she step next to me. She was carrying Emma. I actually almost forgotten she tagged along on this outing.

"Fine." I said as I looked at Derek. "You owe me." I said as I looked at him. "You're struttin' into town like you're slingin' a gun…" I started to sing putting all my power into hittng every note perfectly. "…Just a small town dude with a big city attitude…" At first I just noticed Edwin's shocked face and Derek's smirk, but it wasn't long before I noticed more and more people surrounding me. "…You think you're so bad, drive the women folk wild, shoot 'em all down with the flash of your pearly smile, honey, but you met your match tonight, oh that's right…" I felt like a star as people stared at me. "…If you can give it, I can take it, 'cause if this heart is gonna break it's gonna take a lot to break it, I know tonight somebody's gonna win the fight, so if you're so tough, come on and prove it, your heart is down for the count, and you know you're gonna lose it, Tonight you're gonna go down in flames, just like Jesse James…" Derek was probably thinking he was pretty smart, but he had it in for him. "…Come on baby, come on…" I sang as I poked Derek. "…I'm gonna shot you down Jesse James." I finished right before Derek's lips met mine. There was clapping all around us.

"Wow." My mother said as she clapped.

"That girl has a pair of lungs on her." George said as he hugged my mother. "You must be quite proud."

"She didn't get that from me." My mother said with a smile. "But, I am proud."

"I love you, Casey MacDonald." Derek said as he hugged me tight.

"I love you, Derek." I said as I looked into his big brown eyes. "You make me fearless." I said as I looked at him.

"Fearless is good right?" He asked me.

"Fearless is great." I said as I looked at him.

"Okay enough with the love, you promise to take Marti to the Empire State Building." Lizzie said as she looked at us.

"What crawled up her ass?" I whispered as we made our way down the street.

"I will tell you later." He said as he looked at me.

"Casey, you are my idol." Marti said as she looked at me.

"Well, thank you Smarti." I said as I looked at her.

"You are welcome Spacey." She said as she smiled up at me.

"You had to call me Spacey." I said as I turned to Derek.

"Well, I had to try my best not to make myself throw myself at you." He said as he laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Observatory Deck

Empire State Building

New York City, New York

March 29, 2011

3:09 PM

Edwin POV

I looked over at Derek and Casey who were wrapped up in each other's arms smiling for a camera. I knew I wanted that. I wanted to hold Lizzie like that. I wanted to be so wrapped up in love to care about everything around me. I want to make her fearless. I look over at her standing alone looking out at the city. "Hey." I said as I walked over to her.

"Hey." She said as she looked at me then back towards the view.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I asked as I looked out at the big buildings and the water surrounding them.

"If you say so." She said as she started to walk away. I reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I thought that was pretty clear, anywhere but here." She said as she looked into my eyes.

"Lizzie please talk to me. You keep running away from me what's wrong?" I asked her.

"What's wrong you seriously didn't ask that." She said as she looked at me with a cold face.

"I love you Lizzie and if I could go back to that day in the game closet I would." I said as I looked at her. "Because I miss my Lizzie." I said as I looked at her.

"Why did you say it?" She asked. "Because you felt like you had to because Casey and Derek."

"No it had nothing to do with Casey and Derek." I said as I looked at her. "I just had to know if you felt the same way because I can't pretend anymore." I said as I looked at her. "But, I see that you don't." I said as I looked at her.

"Don't put words in my mouth." She said before she pulled me into a kiss. "I love you." She said as she pulled away.

"It must be the city." Sam said as him and Mia looked at us.

"Nah, it's just those McDonald girls." I said as I smiled at Lizzie.

"Yeah we were born to love those crazy Venturi boys." She said with a smile.


End file.
